What Goes Around Comes Around
by Biaa Black Potter
Summary: " - Eu tentei enfeitiçar o James de noite pra ele ficar com um cabelo que não desse pra passar a mão no quinto ano, mas não adiantou. - Sério que Lily Evans, a monitora certinha, tentou me enfeitiçar enquanto eu dormia? - Sim."


Oneshort baseada na minha outra fic, LHP, mas não precisa ter lido ela para entender esta.

* * *

Era tarde da noite, ou melhor, madrugada, e quase todos os alunos de Hogwarts dormiam, porém esse, infelizmente, não era o caso de Lily Evans, uma ruiva de olhos verdes, que ainda estava com uma roupa normal, apesar de estar deitada em sua cama.

 _Mas era por uma boa causa,_ Lily tentava se convencer.

Ela estava nervosa, nunca tinha feito algo desse tipo, e se sentia mal por se rebaixar a tal ponto, de ficar igual para igual aos Marotos, pelo menos nas brincadeiras que eles faziam, mas _ele_ merecia. _Ele_ era James Potter.

James Potter, um moreno de olhos castanhos, a irritava todos os anos, desde que começou a chamar Lily para sair, e Lily não aceitou. Ele sempre se achava e o pior, tinha o apoio de todas as garotas de Hogwarts - quer dizer, quase todas, ela não e nem Alice, que namorava Frank-, que ficavam dizendo para quem quisesse ouvir- inclusive para os _namorados_ delas - que ele era lindo, ele e seu melhor amigo, Sirius Black, também, e metade, dizia que Remus Lupin não ficava para trás. E isso tudo só aumentava o ego dos Marotos, grupo formado por eles e, o esquecido, Peter Pettigrew.

Os Marotos eram os alunos mais populares da escola, até Lily não podia negar isso, e eles pareciam se dar bem com todo mundo, menos, é claro, com Snape e a maioria dos Slytherin, a quem viviam aprontando peças, Lily - mas por insistência dela - e estranhamente, James parecia ter uma rixa, com o ex-namorado de Lily, o lufano Amos Diggory. Embora Alice vivesse dizendo que o motivo era justamente esse, Lily não acreditava, afinal, Potter só a queria por que ela disse não para ele. Lily realmente não sabia por que eles agiam de forma tão idiota, especialmente Potter, mas cansava de tanto brigar com eles. Mas não podiam deixar isso impune. Por isso, resolveu fazer o que ia fazer hoje.

 _Respire, Lily,_ ordenou a si mesma. _Calma, lembre que se algum professor descobrir o que está fazendo, você não está ferrada, Slughorn prometeu que você ia terminar todos os seus estudos._

Uma vez, Lily confessou para o professor que não sabia como os Marotos ainda estudavam em Hogwarts o professor disse que era por causa das notas altas deles, e porque a professora Minerva os protegia. Lily disse que era injusto, mas Slughorn confessou que faria o mesmo com Lily se ela precisasse _"Você merece terminar seus estudos, Lily"_ , falou ele.

Sorrindo com o pensamento, Lily, com cuidado, terminou de tirar o coberto de cima dela, ela não podia acordar as meninas do quarto dela (Marlene, Dorcas e Alice) agora. Não, elas iriam tentar impedir Lily de fazer isso com Potter, quer dizer Dorcas e Marlene porque eram amigas do Potter, e Alice que iria impedir se fosse com qualquer pessoa.

Mesmo assim, Lily, estava em uma semana péssima. Por causa deles - Potter a irritou a semana toda, a chamando para sair toda hora, Sirius jogou uma bomba de bosta no corredor na hora que ela e várias pessoas andavam no corredor, Remus derrubou suco sem querer e Peter resolveu que Lily devia explicar o assunto de _todas_ as matérias para ele - e exatamente por isso, ela ficou com vontade de descontar em alguém, e ela teve essa ideia, e bem... ela aturou Potter por um ano. Podia ser divertir um pouquinho agora.

Ainda em silêncio, a ruiva saiu do dormitório, sem levar nada, ao não, é claro, sua varinha. Passou pelo corredor vazio, é claro, já que era neles que ficavam os dormitórios femininos, e depois desceu a escada, tudo silenciosamente.

Quando chegou ao salão comunal, Lily respirou fundo, e subiu, tentando não pensar muito não que estava preste a fazer. _Iria entrar no dormitório masculino,_ Merlin, até ela não estava acreditando nisso.

Lily ficou encarando a porta do dormitório, tentando arranjar coragem para entrar. Quando conseguiu, encarou as cinco camas do quarto, quatro dos Marotos e uma de Frank Longbottom, namorado de Alice.

Aproximou-se da cama de Potter, que ficava mais próxima da porta do quarto.

Lily sussurrou o feitiço, mirando o cabelo de Potter com a varinha, acertando o alvo, e vendo um pequeno jato de luz roxa atingir Potter. Lily franziu a testa. Era para o feitiço ficar com uma com azul e não roxa.

 _Bem, o que está feito está feito,_ pensou. Em poucos minutos era para o cabelo de Potter ficar duro feito palha e armado, para o impedir de passar as mãos pelos cabelos por um bom tempo (o feitiço duraria um mês inteiro). Um mês inteiro em paz!

Lily se afastou de Potter e ficou observando durantes muitos minutos, tentando ver alguma mudança no cabelo de Potter. Mas nada acontecia.

E já tinha se passado _tempo demais_!

Frustrada pensou se algo poderia te dado errado, mas ela tinha feito tudo certo! Ela tinha certeza... Estava tudo no livro. E ela tinha até conferido discretamente com o professor Slughorn, mesmo sabendo que ele podia lembrar-se das perguntas da aluna.

Resolvendo tentar de novo, Lily mais uma vez se aproximou de Potter. E repetiu o feitiço em voz alta (mas não muito, para não acordar os outros. Não queria ser pega ali). De novo, aquela maldita luz roxa! O que ela significava?

Lily tentou engolir a frustração.

Depois de um tempo observando, e vendo o feitiço sem efeito, concluiu que o feitiço não iria funcionar agora, mas sem saber o motivo continuou a observar Potter.

 _Ele fica tão calmo quando está dormindo,_ pensou Lily, _tão lindo._

Lily sacudiu a cabeça para tirar aqueles pensamentos idiotas da cabeça e resolveu ir ao banheiro, para poder lançar um _Lumus_ no pergaminho que continha o feitiço. Chegando lá, iluminou a varinha, e olhou para o pergaminho. Sim, ela tinha feito tudo a torneira e limpou o rosto com água tentando pensar melhor. Por fim, decidiu ir embora, já que não sabia o que mais fazer.

Porém, quando estava saindo ouviu a maçaneta do banheiro virar e olhou para lá assustada, no mesmo momento em que Remus Lupin, um amigo de Lily e de James, entrava no banheiro.

– Ahn... Lily?- Remus perguntou, com evidente sono no rosto.

Desesperada, Lily começou a sair do banheiro sem falar nada.

– Lily! - falou Remus – O que faz aqui?

– Eu... Err... Bem... Nada - falou Lily, em pânico. Ela não podia dizer que fora até lá para jogar um feitiço em Potter, mas tampouco conseguia pensar em alguma mentira convincente.

– Você veio até aqui de madrugada para não fazer _nada_?- Remus perguntou com um pouco de ironia, acordando mais. Se continuassem a conversar ele estaria totalmente acordado e Lily estaria ferrada.

– Ok, Remus, você venceu! Eu vim sim, para fazer uma coisa... Mas eu acho melhor conversarmos amanhã... – falou Lily, rezando para que amanhã Remus não se lembrasse de nada.

– E por que não fala agora? - perguntou Remus.

– Vamos acordar eles se falarmos mais... Eu juro que amanhã eu falo! – falou Lily, desesperada.

– Amanhã eu vou querer saber de tudo _–_ concordou Remus, por fim.

Lily suspirou aliviada.

Silenciosamente, ela começou a sair do quarto, parando para lançar um olhar de raiva para o cabelo de Potter.

Quando chegou no quarto, mal conseguiu dormir, pois há todo instante voltava para sua mente que precisaria falar com Remus no outro dia.

E Remus, para o azar de Lily, realmente se lembrou de tudo que havia acontecido.

Sem opção – ou uma mentira convincente- Lily contou a verdade e depois saiu apressadamente, com a desculpa que precisava ir ao banheiro.

Remus sorriu com isso. Ele a tinha visto sentada perto da cama de James, o olhando com um sorriso doce, que claramente era o sorriso de uma pessoa apaixonada. _Depois Lily ainda falava que não gostava de James. Lily poderia muito bem ter ido embora depois que tentou o feitiço pela segunda vez._

 _Remus Lupin guardou essa história em segredo, como prometera a Lily, contundo não podia evitar ri toda a vez que lembrava da história ou que alguém falava feitiço frustrado._


End file.
